Let Me Keep On Loving You
by an-angel-in-hell
Summary: Inspired by Stephen King, of all people. A few months after he lets Christine go, Erik comes to a realization. Will he finally accept that Christine is gone from his life forever? Lame summary, I know, just READ IT!


Let Me Keep On Loving You

By- an-angel-in-hell

Rating- PG, just to be safe.

Pairing- CR, unfortunately. Because it's necessary to have Erik angst

Summary- Inspired by Stephen King, of all people. A few months after he lets Christine go, Erik comes to a realization. Will he finally accept that Christine is gone from his life forever? Lame summary, I know, just READ IT!

Disclaimer- PotO belongs to glamorous people (Webber, Leroux, Kay, Schumacher, ect.) who aren't me! If Phantom was mine, the ending would involve everyone's favorite opera singer choosing Erik over a certain 'insolent boy'…

I've also stolen some quotes from Stephen King, those aren't mine either.

A/N- for those who have seen emma haunting for a couple years (and I'm sure hardly any of you have) good news! I finally got an s/n! So here's my first ever posted fanfic! (Or _phan_fic, lol)

Story (or Quote) Notes- the following Stephen King quote actually requires some explanation if you haven't read _It_. I could take the time to explain the entire subplot… but no, you'll just have to read the book! P

All you really need to know is that Ben, the one quoted, is in love with a girl, and he has just realized that she and Bill, a friend of his, have fallen in love. Ben doesn't begrudge Bill, however- he (Ben) is fat, and never expected Beverly (the girl) to notice him, anyway… Ben sort of reminds me of the compassionate side of Erik that we see in the movie sometimes.

Now, without further ado…

'Good luck, Big Bill, Ben thought… If that's the way it is. But you'll never love her the way I do. Never… I love you, Beverly. Just let me keep on loving you, and that'll have to be enough.'

-Stephen King, It

Erik pounded the keys of his organ in frustration. Every time he played something, every time he opened his mouth to sing, all he could think of was Christine.

Christine. She was in every thought he had; she haunted his sleep at night. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her face.

He could not have her. He knew that now. But why could he not forget her? By God, it had been almost three months since she had gone. He was sure that she had had no trouble forgetting him. She had probably married that boy by now. He sighed.

Erik looked at the water. There. The spot had no distinctive landmarks, but he knew exactly where they had been standing when Christine had kissed him.

Beyond that spot was the gate, where he had tied up the boy that night…

Raoul. Another person who haunted his thoughts. Erik closed his eyes against the memories, but that was a bad idea. This time it was the Vicomte de Chagny's face he saw.

Erik leapt up.

"You've won!" he screamed. "I assume you're happy, Mousier le Vicomte! She chose you! She chose you over me, and you get to see her, and live with her, every day until you die!"

Erik took a deep breath. He hadn't lost control like that for a long time. Not since Christine had taken off his mask.

He shamefully remembered that encounter. She had caught him by surprise, that was all. Just because he had flown into a rage at her didn't mean he loved her any less. He hadn't meant to scare her…

But she didn't know that. His temper… it was one of his biggest flaws… it was one of the things, he realized, that had lost him Christine.

"Oh, Christine…" Erik sank to his knees, sobbing. "I love you. I love you so much… Why did you choose him over me? What do you see in him?"

Does it matter? An inner voice asked.

Erik frowned. Yes, it mattered, it mattered a great deal.

Really? Does it matter what she sees in him, as long as she's happy?

"No…" he whispered. He had the feeling that he was on the verge of an epiphany.

He was.

"That's all that matters." He realized, speaking aloud. "As long as you're happy, if you want-" he gulped. "If you want to marry Raoul, it's fine. Just-" his voice caught, and he realized everything. He could live without Christine. It would be hard, but he could survive. He only had one wish.

"I love you, Christine. Just let me keep on loving you, and that'll have to be enough."

Love it? Hate it? No particular opinion? REVIEW! If you flame me, you can go die. Alone. In a hole. In a cave. So there!

And FYI- unless this plot bunny has children (which is highly unlikely because my plot bunnies are too busy bugging me to mate) this phic is destined to remain a one-shot. Sorry for those of you who want more! (If indeed, anyone does)


End file.
